


Sweet Home Alabama

by colonization



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humorous Ending, Incest, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Lesbians Die, Sapnap and Dream are cousins, Why Did I Write This?, my beta reader is my actual cousin, this is some real quality content guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonization/pseuds/colonization
Summary: sweet home alabamawhere the skies are so bluesweet home alabamalord i'm comin home to you
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Home Alabama

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at midnight one day and decided to write it.  
> None of this is meant to be taken seriously.

“Hey man I can’t wait to see you this weekend,” Dream said, closing his Minecraft while deleting the 23 hacks from his mods folder and switching his attention to his Discord window.

“Yeah, same!” Sapnap replied. “It’s so great that grandma’s organizing this family reunion for us.”

“Have fun at your reunion,” George snarked at the two talking about an event he wasn’t invited to. “Glad you can be nerds together, but in person now!”

“As if you aren’t one, George,” Dream rebutted before glancing at the clock. “Shit, it’s 3am, I gotta go to bed to catch that meeting in the morning. Good night, Sapnap.” Despite being cousins, the pair referred to each other by their screen names. “And good morning to you, George,” he teased. The other two said goodnight in return and Dream hung up their Discord call.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Dream was driving to the airport. He ran through his script in his head - he didn't want to screw up their encounter, after all. This was his big chance to tell Sapnap about his secret.

Every time the three “Dream Team” members talked together on call, Dream couldn’t help but feel butterflies inside from excitement, but more than the typical joy you get from talking to your friends. He got lost in the sound of hearing his best friend’s voice, and the sight of his friend’s green Discord circle lighting up made him perk up like a dog hearing the sound of its kibble. His feelings had gotten to the point where he had to tell someone about them, and he chose to get it all off his chest at the family reunion with Sapnap. It wouldn’t be hard to get some alone time with him, anyway.

Arriving at the airport, Dream couldn’t think about anything other than getting to confess to Sapnap. He almost missed his boarding group thinking about it. _Fuck, I can’t be this scatterbrained if I want to tell him,_ he thought after he got settled in his airplane seat. Deciding not to spend the next 3 hours worrying about the reunion, he pulled out his phone and opted to scroll through Reddit for the duration of flight for Manhunt inspiration.

The hours flew by as Dream’s flight landed and he rented a car to drive to the pavilion where the reunion was taking place. While Reddit helped him calm himself in the airplane, he couldn’t read his phone while driving, and he couldn’t help but catch himself thinking about his feelings for his best friend and his upcoming confrontation. What would Sapnap think? Would they even still be friends? His nervous thoughts subsided when he got nearer to the restaurant where the reunion was, though - he knew that Sapnap would be arriving after he did, and he could distract himself by catching up with his family members.

“Clay, you’re here!” his grandmother greeted him, followed by a warm hug. “I’m glad you could make it. I know the flight was long.”

“It’s great to see you, Grandma,” he replied. “The flight was worth it to see you all.” He scanned the room to see his extended family sat in chairs throughout.

“Good news!” his grandmother chirped. “I know you really wanted to see Nick, and he got here early!”

Dream’s stomach dropped. He knew that Sapnap would be coming to the reunion, but he didn't expect him to get here this early. He quickly snapped himself out of his disappointment. He was excited to see Sapnap just a few days ago, and he shouldn’t let anything get in the way of that.

“Great, where is he?” he asked. His grandmother brought him to the table where Sapnap was.

“Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed, greeting Dream with another hug. Warm hugs ran in Sapnap’s side of the family, Dream supposed.

“I’ll leave you two to catch up,” their grandmother replied, not fully understanding why they had such silly nicknames for each other even in their adulthood. “But make sure to talk to me when you’re done!” They both nodded and she left them to talk to one of Dream’s aunts.

“It’s been so long since we last saw each other! Do you even remember when the last reunion was?” Sapnap asked.

“Uh, 3 years, maybe?” Dream asked, his attention elsewhere. “Listen, I know this isn’t the best way to start the reunion, but there’s something I need to get off my chest.”

Sapnap’s head cocked to the side with confusion. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Well, I think I’ve been having like, romantic feelings lately.”  
“We’re not in middle school anymore, Dream,” Sapnap chuckled. “What’s your point?”

“I mean like, when I play Minecraft for videos. With you and George.”

Sapnap’s confusion heightened. “You… are in love with George?”

“No,” Dream said, blushing. “I’m in love with _you_.”

Sapnap laughed to himself warily, “Nice joke, Dream, I know that George set you up with this.” When he realized that Dream wasn’t laughing, he went pale. “You’re not being serious…?”

“I am.” He sighed. “I’m having feelings for my cousin.”

Sapnap didn't respond.

“So uh, what do you think?”

“What the actual fuck?”

“Yeah, I kinda-”

“I was about to ask you the same thing!” Sapnap’s face lit up with excitement.

“Uh, really?” Dream relaxed, satisfied to know that his feelings were reciprocated.

“Yeah, incest is hot!”

“Oh, cool, so we can date each other?”  
“Totally!”

“Nice!”

Dream high-fived Sapnap and took a deep breath. Man, were they thankful that their grandmother lived in Alabama.


End file.
